


Smooth

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clumsiness, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Seb drunkely declares his love to Kimi during a speech.Afterwards, their night doesn't go as smooth as expected(Or both our Ferrari boys being clumsy af while having sex for the first time)





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This was prompted by CustardCreamies and it was too adorable and funny not to write :3  
> Keep the requests coming! :D
> 
> Also: I kinda want to write a chapter with Kimi and Fernando because I think they could be quite an interesting (and hot as well, oh my lord) combination, any thoughts on that would be much appreciated as well :)  
> Enjoy !

Sebastian stumbled through the room, grinning widely at everyone who passed him. He wasn’t exactly drunk, yet, but he was wonderfully tipsy, leaving him happy and buzzing. Suddenly, he gasps, throwing his arms around the Finn in front of him.

“Kimi!” Seb only chuckled, pressing his face against the back of Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi tried to turn to face him, but Seb just wouldn’t let go, which made it a lot more difficult. 

“Seb…” Kimi said, exasperation clear in his voice as he finally succeeded at turning around, only to have Seb clutch on to his some more. Despite letting out a rather grumpy noise, he wrapped his arms around Seb for just a moment, squeezing him gently before pushing him away again. Seb grinned at him, before turning to a waiter to grab another flute of champagne. Kimi caught his hand to stop him, giving him a stern look.

“You need to do the speech now Sebby.” Kimi reminded him. Seb huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t wanna...” Seb whined, but Kimi was already guiding him to the stage, a hand on the small of his back to make sure he didn’t run off.

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually they succeeded at getting Seb on the stage, the German smiling sheepishly at all the guests. Besides a very random giggle at the start, he went through his speech without any problems.

“...so I want to thank everyone for being here tonight, but especially one certain someone… Kimi! I love you!” Seb said, grin on full swing. Kimi, standing near the side of the stage, blushed ever so slightly, but besides that gave no reaction. 

It was only when they were standing in the elevator, Kimi steadying Seb by holding his forearm, that Kimi spoke.

“Did you mean it?” Kimi said softly. Seb turned to him.

“Mean what?” he said, before getting distracted a small speck of dust floating through the air.

“Do you love me?” Kimi asked. Sebastian stilled a little, his smile falling ever so slightly.

“Yes.” he said after a moment, a deep blush coming to his cheeks. Kimi’s expression softened, pulling Seb closer.

“Good.” he said, before smashing their lips together. The elevator dinged, signalling they had arrived at their floor. Kimi pulled Seb along, their mouths not leaving each other as they stumbled along to Sebastian’s room. 

Kimi reached into Seb’s pocket, taking out the keycard while at the same time deepening the kiss, licking into Seb’s mouth as he opened the door a little clumsily. Sebastian dragged him into the room, letting go of him to flop face first onto the bed, before turning over onto his back, holding out his arms to Kimi. Kimi chuckled, taking off his jacket before climbing onto the bed as well, rolling on top of Seb. He leaned down to kiss Seb, but Seb moved up at the same time, resulting is a rather harsh head bump. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Kimi chuckled, rubbing his head. Seb was pouting under him, mimicking the movement. Kimi leaned in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, giving him a gentle smile. Seb grinned and carefully pulled him down a little more, pressing their lips together. Sebastian made quick work of the buttons on Kimi’s shirt, pushing it off and roaming his hand over the pale skin of Kimi’s chest, gasping as Kimi deepened the kiss again. Kimi pulled away, making Seb whine. Kimi started undoing the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt as well, pressing kisses down the side of Seb’s neck. Sebastian wiggled under him, laughing breathlessly.

“Tickles.” Sebastian said, moving up a little so Kimi could pull the shirt off. Kimi smirked and ran his hands over Seb’s side, pressing in to where he knew more ticklish skin was. Sebastian gasped, arching his back to get away from the touch. 

Kimi kissed his way down Seb’s chest, his tongue teasing over Sebastian’s nipple as he slowly grinded their hips together, both moaning at the friction.

“God… Kimi, off!” Sebastian said, pulling at Kimi’s pants, pushing him back before undoing and taking of his own trousers, Kimi following suit with a chuckle. 

When both were only still clad in their boxers, Seb suddenly felt nervous, biting his lip as he sat up, Kimi a little further away on the bed. Kimi wore a similar expression, but then leaned over, pressing a kiss to Seb’s nose.

“I love you too you know.” he whispered softly. Seb’s eyes widened but he surged forward to kiss him again, pulling their bodies flush together. Kimi smiled, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. He groaned when he felt Seb’s hand press against his crotch, gently palmin the hard length. Kimi returned the favour, pushing down Seb’s boxers and wrapping his hand around his hardening cock. 

“Oh god Kimi…” Seb moaned out, his hips bucking up slightly. “Kimi… I…” Seb fell silent, another slightly hesitant look on his face.

“Kimi… I want to feel you inside me…” he said softly. Kimi shuddered slightly under his intense gaze but then nodded, nuzzling the side of Seb’s neck.

“Only if you're sure Sebby.” he purred, sucking a dark bruise over Seb’s pulse. Sebastian bit his lip but nodded, pushing Kimi’s boxers off completely. 

“Please.” he murmured as Kimi trailed more kisses down his chest, making sure to put slightly more pressure than before. Kimi reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom. Seb whined impatiently as Kimi uncapped the bottle and squirted some of it on his hand. He trailed his fingers over the inside of Seb’s thigh, making the German jump in surprise.

“Holy shit that’s cold.” Seb gasped. Kimi rolled his eyes, pressing one hand on Seb’s hip to keep him still as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian let out a drawn out moan, trying to roll his hips up to slide more of his cock in Kimi’s mouth, but Kimi’s had restrained him. Kimi’s other hand was meanwhile still trailing over the sensitive skin of Seb’s thighs, moving closer to his hole. 

“Oh god yes…” Seb’s back arched of the bed when Kimi’s finger pushed inside him, while at the same time Kimi licked a long stripe up the underside of Seb’s cock. 

Kimi slowly moved his fingers, eyeing Seb’s expression carefully. Sebastian’s eyes were half closed, his hands tightly fisting the sheets to keep himself still. Kimi pushed in a second finger when he deemed Seb ready, scissoring them to open him up. 

Sebastian was now a moaning and gasping mess under him, trembling in an effort to still not move. 

Kimi relaxed his throat, swallowing down Seb’s whole length the best he could. Sebastian gasped, muttering something in German that Kimi didn’t quite catch. Pulling away, Kimi licked the precum off the tip, smirking as he caught Seb’s eye.

“Okay?” he asked softly, also pulling out his fingers now. Seb whined, his hips rolling up in an effort to find any kind of relief. 

“Kimi, please.” Seb said softly, pulling him closer. Kimi brushed their lips together, reaching for the condom.

“Patience love.” he said, trying to open the package with one hand, titling Seb’s face up to him with the other to kiss him deeply. Sebastian made an impatient noise and pushed Kimi away a little, taking the condom package and tearing it open between his teeth. 

“You take too long.” Seb murmured breathlessly, pushing himself up to roll the condom onto Kimi’s cock, already reaching for the lube when he had the chance. He spread the lube over Kimi’s length, making the Finn gasp.

Seb let himself fall onto his back again, pulling Kimi on top of him. Kimi kissed him again, slowly this time, savouring the feeling of Seb’s plump lips on his. Seb also calmed down now, the heavy blush back on his face as Kimi gently started to push in. 

“I love you.” Kimi whispered again, watching Seb moan under him as he bottomed out. 

“Love you too.” the German answered breathlessly, clutching on tightly to Kimi’s shoulder as the Finn started to move. The pace was slow, Kimi filling Seb completely before pulling out again, and Sebastian trembled at the intensity of it all. Kimi held Sebastian close, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as the younger man gasped in his arms. Sebastian pressed their lips together again. They were both to breathless to actually kiss, but the pressure was nice, soothing. 

Sebastian was the first to come, not even having to touch himself to find his release. He buried his face in Kimi’s shoulder, spilling over his own stomach with a moan that was almost a sob. Kimi shuddered when he felt Seb clench around him, only succeeding at a few more thrusts before he came as well, gasping out Sebastian’s name as he cradled the German close.

Kimi pulled out gently, but stayed on top of Seb for a moment, smiling tenderly at him as Seb still trembled slightly. 

“Come here.” he muttered, rolling onto his side next to Seb, carelessly flicking the condom away, not looking where it was going to end up. Sebastian immediately cuddled close, letting out a soft sound as Kimi kissed his forehead. 

“That was amazing.” he whispered as Kimi trailed his hand over his spine. Kimi hummed in agreement, his eyes contently closing

“But Kimi?” Seb said. Kimi opened one eye again. 

“What is it?” Kimi asked, slightly anxious that he had hurt Seb

“Maybe you should be more careful where you throw the condom next time , you somehow got it to stick to the painting.” Seb said, pointing behind him, laughter spilling over his lips. Kimi looked behind him and blushed slightly when he saw Seb was right. 

“Oops.” he murmured sheepishly as he turned back to Seb, the German desperately trying to keep in his laughter. Kimi frowned a little.

“Stop it.” he said, but there was a small smile on his face again. Sebastian snorted but snuggled closer.

“Sorry.” he whispered as Kimi wrapped him in his arms again. It didn’t take long for Seb to erupt in another fit of giggles, pointing to the painting again.

“Oh stop it.” Kimi grumbled, pressing his lips against Seb to shut him up. He seemed grumpy now, but Sebastia could feel him smile against his lips.


End file.
